<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sólo un montón de chistes by ShikiDark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726461">Sólo un montón de chistes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShikiDark/pseuds/ShikiDark'>ShikiDark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>CharaMen - Freeform, Chistes, Fluff, Humor, M/M, MenChara - Freeform, NaruSasu - Freeform, SasuNaru - Freeform, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:00:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShikiDark/pseuds/ShikiDark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Este "fic" contiene un montón de chistes que ya he subido a mi página de Facebook. El link se encuentra aquuí abajo por si quieren visitarlo. Allí comparto animes, diversas shipps, fics de SN/ NS y SNS, memes y Headcanons (pequeños análisis personales sobre el manga/anime de Naruto). Sin más que decir, disfruten mi "carrera de comediante"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Algunos de los chistes están hechos en modo de guión de teatro porque son chistes cortitos. Otros tienen caracter de drabble.</p><p>El link de mi página de facebook se encuentra aquuí abajo por si quieren visitarlo. Allí comparto animes, diversas shipps, fics de SN/ NS y SNS, memes y Headcanons (pequeños análisis personales sobre el manga/anime de Naruto). Sin más que decir, disfruten mi "carrera de comediante"</p><p>SNS Shiki fics: https://www.facebook.com/pg/SNS-Shikis-Fics-2001152886788945/posts/?ref=page_internal</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Chiste #1</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Kakashi: Naruto ahora ponte detrás de Sasuke —pidió mientras leía su libro.</p><p>Naruto: Ya ttebayo.</p><p>Kakashi: ahora debes atraerlo hacia ti y pegarlo a tu cuerpo.</p><p>Naruto: Ya.</p><p>Kakashi: Ahora darle con fuerza repetidas veces.</p><p>Sasuke: ahh</p><p>Kakashi: ¿y ese gemido? —preguntó mirándolos por primera vez—. Naruto ¿Qué estás haciendo?</p><p>Naruto: Lo que usted me dijo —Reclamó enojado—. Le estoy dando con fuerza ttebayo.</p><p>Kakashi: Debías hacerlo con la mano, no con tu pelvis.</p><p>Naruto: También la estoy usando —dijo con su mano en la entrepierna de Sasuke.</p><p>Kakashi: ¡Naruto esto es una clase de RCP!</p><p>Naruto: Ah yo creí que era de educación sexual.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Chiste #2</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Naruto se tropieza y cae al suelo. Hinata se acercó a ayudarlo a levantarse, pero antes de que lo toque Sai la detiene.</p><p>—Sai-kun ¿por qué no me dejas ayudarlo?</p><p>—No lo toques, ya lo chupó el Uchiha.</p><p>—Sai-kun la expresión dice “lo chupó el diablo”.</p><p>—Es lo mismo —se encogió de hombros Sai—. Si Uchiha se entera será peor que un demonio.</p><p>—No digas esas cosas Sai —reclamó Naruto frunciendo el ceño—. Yo chupé a Sasuke por todos lados y no por eso ando diciendo que es mío.</p><p>—… —sin comentarios por parte de Hinata.</p><p>—Como ves —habló Sai—, Uchiha-bastardo fue chupado por un demonio zorro y Naruto-kun por…</p><p>—Su dueño —interrumpió Sasuke—. Ya lo lamí así que es mío. No lo toquen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Chiste #3</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Naruto humano y sasuke vampiro</p><p>Sasuke: vengo a chuparte todo</p><p>Naruto: de acuerdo</p><p>Sasuke: ¿Por qué te bajas los pantalones?</p><p>Naruto: para que me lo chupes</p><p>sasuke: Chuparte la sangre usuratonkachi</p><p>Naruto:  sangre, semen es igual, todo lo que salga de mi te sabrá a ramen.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Chiste #4</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Naruto siendo vampiro…</p><p>Naruto: ¡Sasuke come ramen ttebayo!</p><p>Sasuke: ¿Por qué?</p><p>Naruto: Para que tu sangre sepa a ramen.</p><p>Sasuke: No</p><p>Naruto: Si</p><p>Sasuke: No</p><p>Naruto: Si</p><p>Sasuke: Chúpamela— dijo rodando los ojos con fastidio</p><p>Naruto: Con gusto— sonrió feliz por lo que dijo el otro</p><p>Sasuke: No hablaba de mi sangre.</p><p>Naruto: Yo tampoco.</p><p>Sasuke: …</p><p>Naruto: …</p><p>Sasuke: ¿Cuántos tazones de ramen debo comer?</p><p>Naruto: Ya no importa te la chuparé, aunque sea salada, amarga y sepa a ensalada.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Chiste #5</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>El profesor Naruto entra a su aula y anuncia que todos los alumnos han pasado, excepto uno.</p><p>—El único que ha fallado en mi clase es Sasuke Uchiha.</p><p>—Estaba todo perfecto, Usuratonkachi.</p><p>—Tendrás que venir a clases extra para asegurarme que pases el examen.</p><p>El día del examen llegó, pero Sasuke reprobó de manera penosa.</p><p>—¿Por qué te fue tan mal? —preguntó Naruto mirándolo sorprendido.</p><p>—Es que tú dijiste que al que le fuera mal te haría un “oral” —respondió con calma—, y si los orales son como tus clases privadas no me importara “fallar” algunos exámenes.</p><p>—Yo te enseñaré a dar buenos orales ttebayo —aseguró el rubio sonriendo—, pero ahora te toca anal por no estudiar.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Chiste #6</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Sai se acerca a Naruto y se pone a cantar:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Si fueras gay</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Estaría OK</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ay no seas wey</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seguirías siendo el rey"</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Naruto: ¡Estúpido Sai! ¡NO SOY GAY!</p><p>Sai lo ignora y sigue cantando hasta que llega a una estrofa:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Disfruto contigo estar</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Por qué me ha de importar</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Que te guste por detrás?"</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Naruto: Eso sí que no, idiota al que le gusta por detrás es a sasuke.</p><p>Sai: ¿Entonces a ti que te gusta?</p><p>Naruto: darle por detrás a Sasuke, pero no soy gay.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>#Chiste #7</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Naruto y Sasuke en su encuentro en el puente luego de la muerte de Danzou.</p><p>Sasuke: ¿Qué demonios quieres de mí, Naruto? ¿Por qué llegas tan lejos por mí?</p><p>Naruto: porque eres mi amigo. —responde sonriendo.</p><p>Sasuke: …</p><p>Naruto: ¿Ahora si volverás?</p><p>Sasuke: Por supuesto que si…</p><p>Naruto: ¡Que bien ttebayo!</p><p>Sasuke: A matarlos a todos…</p><p>Naruto: ¡¿qué?! ¿Por qué?</p><p>Sasuke: por lo que dijiste</p><p>Naruto: ¿Sólo por mandarte a la friendzone?</p><p>Sasuke: Todos conocerán mi dolor.</p><p>Naruto: Deja de robarte diálogos de Pain</p><p>Kakashi: Sasuke, creo que ya lo conocen, Naruto se la pasa friendzoneando gente y no andan por ahí destruyendo Konoha.</p><p>Sasuke: excepto Gaara, él si atacó Konoha.</p><p>Naruto: ¡Teme! Regresa a Konoha, no puedo estar sin ti.</p><p>Sasuke: Vete a tus “amiguitos” —se va ofendido.</p><p>Naruto: Iré hasta el fin del mundo por ti.</p><p>Sasuke: No volveré hasta que te confieses como un hombre de verdad.</p><p>Kakashi: No te deprimas Naruto algún día lo encontraremos.</p><p>Naruto: Mejor así Kakashi-sensei, me gusta que se haga el difícil.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Chiste #8</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Naruto y Sasuke estaban haciendo el amor, estaban pasándola tan bien que Uchiha no pudo evitar exclamar:</p><p>—Jesús</p><p>—¿Eh? —se detuvo el rubio un momento—. ¿Jesús? ¿Lo dices porque pude curar mágicamente el ojo de Kakashi sensei durante la guerra aunque no sé nada de medicina?</p><p>—No, idiota —dijo frustrado al sentir que se detuvo sin dejarlo alcanzar el clímax.</p><p>—¿Es porque ando evangelizando a todos mis enemigos? —cuestionó insistente.</p><p>—Ya, Dobe —exclamó enojado el de cabello negro—. ¿Quieres hacer el “milagro” de hacerme llegar al orgasmo o debo esperar que me envíes una paloma? —preguntó lleno de sarcasmo.</p><p>—No seas tonto, Teme —negó Naruto con una sonrisa—. Te enviaría una rana, no una paloma.</p><p>—Suerte con resucitar en tres días —anunció Sasuke dejando a Naruto confundido— ¡Chidori!</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>#Chiste 9</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Sasuke se acerca de improviso a su novio con una sonrisa.</p><p>—¿Puedo darte un ósculo? —preguntó el de cabello negro.</p><p>—¡No, Teme! —exclamó cubriendo su trasero con sus dos manos.</p><p>—¿Seguro que no quieres? —cuestionó insistente— ¿No quieres darme un ósculo?</p><p>—Ah eso sí —respondió feliz el rubio. Caminó hacia él y agarró sus nalgas.</p><p>—¡¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?! —preguntó alarmado.</p><p>—Darte por culo como me dijiste ttebayo —contestó de lo más alegre.</p><p>—Dije “Ósculo” —remarcó frunciendo el ceño— ¿Qué escuchaste, sordo? ¿Darme pos culo?</p><p>—No me importa que pronuncies mal la “R” —comentó divertido—. No necesitas pronunciar bien para lo que haremos ttebayo —anunció sonriendo de forma pervertida.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>#Chiste 10 </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Los gemelos Uchiha, Sasuke y Charasuke, estaban en el Ichiraku esperando a sus Dobes.</p><p>—¿Ya tuviste tu primera vez con Naruto? —preguntó Charasuke con una sonrisa divertida, buscando molestar a su gemelo.</p><p>—Eso no te importa —respondió el otro con indiferencia.</p><p>—Debes tener cuidado porque la primera vez duele —siguió hablando no rindiéndose en su meta de sacarlo de quicio.</p><p>—Ni que fuera una mujer —exclamó Sasuke rodando los ojos—. Sólo a ellas les duele la primera vez.</p><p>—¡No es cierto! —negó con vehemencia— A los hombres también les duele.</p><p>—A ti te dolió hacerlo con Menma ¿no? —preguntó con una ceja alzada.</p><p>—Qué te importa —respondió algo apenado cuando su broma se le estaba volviendo en su contra—. Para que veas lo buen hermano que soy, te aconsejo usar vaselina y unas cremas que tengo en casa. Sirven para que no te duela cuando termine la “acción”.</p><p>—¿Funcionan? —cuestionó fingiendo desinterés.</p><p>—¿Me viste cojeando esta mañana? —interrogó mirándolo con una media sonrisa—. Resultados garantizados.</p><p>—Se los daré al Dobe porque no pienso ser el pasivo como tú —comentó burlón.</p><p>—¡Que te den! —exclamó molesto Charasuke.</p><p>—¡Que te den a ti! —respondió su gemelo.</p><p>—¡Y sin vaselina! —gritó refiriéndose a su hermano.</p><p>—Así que sin vaselina —habló Menma apareciendo de improviso a las espaldas de Charasuke—. Por mi mejor, me ahorro dinero comprándola.</p><p>—No, no, yo hablaba de Sasuke —trató de explicar inútilmente con nulos resultados.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>#Chiste 11</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Naruto Santa entró por la chimenea con su enorme saco de regalos para la familia Uchiha.</p><p>—¿Qué raro ttebayo? —susurró pensativo—. Según mi lista aquí debería haber un niño llamado Sasuke.</p><p>—Ya crecí —respondió la voz masculina del azabache saliendo de detrás del árbol.</p><p>—¡Pero aún apareces en mi lista de niños buenos! —reclamó mirándolo escandalizado.</p><p>—Será porque nunca me cumpliste mi deseo… —susurró acercándose como si lo acechara.</p><p>—¿Y cuál era ese deseo?</p><p>—Cierto zorrito rubio —susurró besando los labios del Uzumaki.</p><p>—Teme —llamó con una sonrisa zorruna—. Tienes fantasías muy raras.</p><p>—Pero si te queda muy bien ese traje —replicó abrazándolo.</p><p>—Pero… —comenzó a hablar— Cómo quieres que me tome el hecho de que dijeras “Quiero hacerle el amor a Santa Claus” —preguntó con las cejas alzadas.</p><p>—Que quiero verte con un lindo traje —respondió con simpleza.</p><p>—Como yo lo veo, lo primero que pensé fue “el bastardo quiere follarse a un viejo gordo” —explicó el rubio sonriendo con diversión—. A ti te gustan mayores de esos que se llaman señores. De esos que dicen “te parto” y antes del orgasmo les da un infarto.</p><p>—Bien, “Santa Claus” quiero mi regalo y bien envuelto —susurró antes de atar las manos de su esposo y castigarlo por lo que dijo.</p><p>—¡Te pondré en la lista de mal portados! —gritó siendo embestido por el azabache.</p><p>—Y yo te la pondré donde no te da el Sol —replicó.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>#Chiste #12</strong>
</p><p>Suigetsu y Sasuke se encontraban hablando tranquilamente sin saber que eran espiados por el celoso novio de Sasuke, Naruto.</p><p>—¿Qué tal te fue el otro día con tu rubio? —preguntó con una media sonrisa el de dientes filosos.</p><p>—Pude conseguir lo que quería —respondió el otro secamente.</p><p>—¿Fue tu primera vez? —cuestionó el de cabello blanco.</p><p>—Naruto cree que sí, pero en realidad ya lo había hecho varias veces antes —contestó—. Él cree que porque no me gusta mucho innovar no hago ese tipo de cosas a sus espaldas.</p><p>Escondido cerca de donde estaban ellos conversando Naruto oía todo mientras crujía los dientes de molestia por lo oído.</p><p>—Aun así aceptaste el del zorrito a pesar de no ser de tu gusto —comentó Suigetsu con burla.</p><p>—Es que a mí me gustan gruesas —dijo Sasuke mientras Naruto se palpaba ligeramente su entrepierna “<em>Tampoco es que la tenga tan fina”.</em></p><p>—Y por lo que sé cuándo son negras te encantan —afirmó el de ojos violeta.</p><p>—Es que cuando son negros son paquete completo; negros, gruesos y enormes, mientras que el de Naruto no lo es —explicó Sasuke mientras jugaba tranquilamente con su celular.</p><p>—¡Maldito bastardo infiel! —gritó Uzumaki dejándose ver—. ¿Me eres infiel sólo por no tenerla grande y negra? Ah, pero bien que gritaste mientras te hacía el amor en ese baño público.</p><p>—¿Lo hicieron? —preguntó Suigetsu riendo descontroladamente.</p><p>—¿No es eso de lo que estaban hablando? —cuestionó el rubio con duda por la pregunta del otro.</p><p>—Dobe —llamó un muy enojado Sasuke—. Estábamos hablando del protector de celular.</p><p>—Entonces… —susurró bajito— tú hablabas de…</p><p>—Sí, Dobe —asintió mirándolo con una expresión que daba miedo—. Yo hablaba de que el otro día fuimos a comprar un protector juntos y creías que era la primera vez que iba por uno.</p><p>—¿No te gustó el bonito de color naranja que te regalé? —interrogó encogiéndose de miedo.</p><p>—Prefiero los de color negro —respondió simplemente—. Pero como te encanta meterte en asuntos ajenos creo que hoy probaremos eso del sadomasoquismo que tanto querías —afirmó con una sonrisa perversa el de ojos negros.</p><p>—Sasuke —llamó retrocediendo—. No estarás pensando en usar el látigo ¿o sí?</p><p>—¿Tú qué crees?</p><p>Y esa noche Sasuke se encargó de castigar a Naruto por oír conversaciones ajenas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>#Chiste13</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Menma y Charasuke paseaban por la aldea cuando se les hizo de noche. Entonces Uchiha señaló el cielo con su dedo y le dijo a su acompañante:</p><p>—¿Ves todas esas estrellas en el cielo?</p><p>—Si me vas a salir con que las cuente para saber cuánto te quiero, ahórratelo para tus “gatitas” —replicó con molestia imaginando lo que podría decir el mujeriego.</p><p>—Buena frase, pero no pensaba decirte esa —respondió el moreno sonriendo—. Era otra más adecuada a nosotros.</p><p>—¿Qué las cuente hasta darme cuenta de lo inútil que es? —cuestionó nuevamente, pero con un poco de tristeza sabiendo del carácter mujeriego del otro.</p><p>—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó Charasuke algo sorprendido—. No, te lo digo porque expresa mis sentimientos por ti.</p><p>—Explícate —ordenó Menma con fastidio— ¿Cómo se relaciona contar estrellas con tus sentimientos?</p><p>—¿Ves todas esas estrellas? —repitió como al principio—. Pues cuéntalas y sabrás todas las posiciones que quiero hacerte cuando estemos en la cama haciendo el amor… Con el rasengan no, Menma.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>#<strong>Chiste14</strong></p><p>Luego de que terminara la cuarta gran guerra ninja todos los Kages y personas importantes se reunieron para hacer una gran celebración. Naruto, como héroe de la guerra, asistió siendo celebrado por todos, quienes presentaron regalos y arreglos de flores con carteles de agradecimiento a Naruto Uzumaki.</p><p>El rubio celebró muy alegremente comiendo y bebiendo sake, según él por sentirse “mayor” y Gaara se quedó a su lado cuidando que no hiciera tonterías. El rubio se emborrachó tanto que terminó vomitando sobre el pantalón de su amigo de la arena y el pelirrojo en esos momentos se arrepentía de haberse quedado al lado del rubio. Más cuando su pantalón terminó completamente sucio y sintiendo que el vómito había humedecido hasta su ropa interior.</p><p>—Usa un pantalón prestado, Gaara —dijo Naruto tendiéndole uno junto a ropa interior.</p><p>—No puedo volver con ropa interior diferente —reclamó el Kazekage—. Sai creerá que lo engañé.</p><p>—Pues usa sólo el pantalón.</p><p>El pelirrojo se puso sólo el pantalón y no la ropa interior. Cuando ambos estaban alejándose de la fiesta al rubio le dio diarrea y corrió a ocultarse entre arbustos para atender el llamado de la naturaleza. Sin tener papel cerca, usó uno de los carteles de los arreglos florales como papel sanitario, siendo su último recurso.</p><p>Al día siguiente luego de la celebración Sai y Sasuke estaban conversando de como vieron a sus respectivos novios, cuando volvieron de aquella fiesta.</p><p>—Mi cerecita me engaña —lloriqueo Sai—. Vino a altas horas de la madrugada, con otro pantalón y sin ropa interior.</p><p>—Pues yo estoy peor —comentó Sasuke mirándolo con el ceño fruncido—. El Dobe volvió de madrugada, sin ropa interior y con una nota en el culo que decía: <em>“Gracias por todo lo que hiciste, te recordaremos hoy y siempre con muchísimo cariño. Atentamente: la alianza shinobi completa”. </em></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>#Chiste15</strong>
</p><p>Grupo whatsap de Konoha</p><p>Kiba: Qué mal que ya se terminaron las vacaciones.</p><p>Neji: Es el destino, mejor ir pensando qué materias tomar este año.</p><p>Naruto: Yo tengo una fórmula infalible para aprobar.</p><p>Kiba: Cuenta. No seas egoísta y comparte.</p><p>Naruto: El Teme me contó como pasar.</p><p>Neji: Tu novio te consiente demasiado.</p><p>Naruto : Envidioso. Me dijo que la clave es cojer con ciertos profesores y mientras más viejos mejor.</p><p>Kiba: ¡¡¿Qué?!!</p><p>Naruto: Sasuke cojio con orochimaru, kakashi y hasta con el director para tener buenas notas.</p><p>Neji: Naruto debes amar mucho a Sasuke para seguir con él después de enterarte de eso.</p><p>Naruto: ¿?</p><p>Sasuke en línea</p><p>Sasuke: Dobe "coger" va con "g" no con "j".</p><p>Naruto: ay Teme sólo es una letra ¿Qué importancia tiene?</p><p>Sasuke : Si supieras lo que dijiste no pensarías igual.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>#Chiste 16</strong>
</p><p>Los hermanos Uchiha se encontraron en la cocina de la casa de los Uzumaki luego de compartir una noche movida con sus respectivos novios.</p><p>―Quién lo diría, Sasuke ―comentó divertido Charasuke al ver a su gemelo con incomodidad para sentarse.</p><p>―¿Qué cosa? ―preguntó el otro sin entender a su idiota gemelo.</p><p>―Fuiste pasiva ―canturreó con burla.</p><p>―Tú igual al parecer.</p><p>―Lo admites ―celebró preparando mentalmente una larga lista de chistes sobre su hermano.</p><p>―Lo hago ―contestó con tranquilidad absoluta―. Es que mi miembro es mucho más grande que el del Dobe y no quería romperlo en dos.</p><p>―Ah eso ―dijo Charasuke buscando por donde molestarlo―. Pues yo igual, no quería lastimar a Menma y dejé que me la metiera porque tiene un pene tan pequeño que ni lo sentí.</p><p>―¿No sentiste nada? ―preguntó Sasuke con una ceja alzada y una media sonrisa.</p><p>―Su pene es tan, pero tan, pequeño que, aunque hiciera un jutsu de clones de sombras seguiría sin sentirlo ―aseguró con suficiencia Charasuke.</p><p>―Así que no sentiste nada ―se escuchó la voz seria de Menma detrás de Charasuke―. Pero eso podemos solucionarlo probando tu teoría de los clones.</p><p>―No hace falta ―respondió el moreno de inmediato lleno de nervios.</p><p>―Pero si eras tú el que se quejaba de no haber sentido nada con el pobre Menma ―se metió Sasuke disfrutando de la metida de pata de su gemelo.</p><p>―¡Tú cállate! ―ordenó Uchiha mirando a su hermano mientras era cargado como un costal de papas por Menma de regreso a su cuarto.</p><p>―Menma ¿qué hacemos en tu cuarto? ―preguntó sin obtener respuesta―.  ¿Por qué hiciste esos clones? ―aún seguía sin respuestas―. Al menos usa la vaselina ―pidió melodramático sabiendo lo que le esperaba.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>#Chiste 17</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Un extraño virus ha atacado haciendo que los habitantes de Konoha se conviertan en zombies, tristemente Sasuke se ha infectado y ha logrado acorralar a los miembros del equipo siete.</p><p>―Cerebro ―dijo Sasuke caminando lentamente hacia ellos.</p><p><em>“Oh no Sasuke-kun querrá mi cerebro por ser la más inteligente del equipo</em>”. Pensó Sakura.</p><p>“<em>Uchiha-bastardo querrá mi cerebro por leer muchos libros</em>”. Pensó Sai.</p><p>“<em>Seguro vendrá por el mío por haber copiado más de mil jutsus</em>”. Pensó Kakashi.</p><p>“<em>Vendrá por el mío… bueno para fastidiar como siempre. Maldito Teme”.</em> Pensó Naruto.</p><p>Uchiha se acercó a Naruto ante las caras de horror de los demás. Sólo que en vez de ir por la cabeza rubia estaba tocando la entrepierna del rubio.</p><p>―Esto… sé que te comieron el cerebro, pero el mío esta más arriba ―comentó Naruto confundido viendo al otro tocarlo en lugares indecentes.</p><p>―No… cerebro… arriba ―dijo entrecortado tocándolo de nuevo―. Comer lo que hay.</p><p>―¡¿Qué dijiste, bastardo?! ―preguntó ofendido Uzumaki.</p><p>―Pero Uchiha-bastardo él tiene el pene encogido al tamaño de su cerebro ―comentó Sai con su sonrisa falsa.</p><p>Ante eso el azabache se dio la vuelta y caminó a paso lento hacia el lado contrario repitiendo “cabeza”.</p><p>―¿A dónde va? ―cuestionó Naruto en voz alta.</p><p>―Quizás a buscar a alguien a quien, si pueda comerle la cabeza como a Gaara, Neji o alguien con una “cabeza” más grande que la que tienes ―dijo burlón Sai.</p><p>―¡Vuelve aquí, Teme! ―gritó Naruto corriendo tras él―. No dejaré que te comas la cabeza de nadie, ni la de arriba ni la de abajo. Cómeme a mí, maldito.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>#<strong>Chiste18</strong></p><p>A Charasuke se le dio por jugar con los celulares de los demás para gastarles una pequeña travesura cambió los tonos de llamada de cada uno, sin que se dieran cuenta, reemplazándolos por una canción de su elección. Cuando se juntaron a comer el círculo de amigos de él y su gemelo decidió poner en marcha su broma.</p><p>―Oye, Naruto se rumorea que eres gay ¿es cierto? ―preguntó Kiba mirándolo burlón.</p><p>―¿Quién dice eso? ―cuestionó el rubio con el ceño fruncido.</p><p>―¿Para qué le das importancia a esas cosas? ―interrogó Menma mirando a su gemelo.</p><p>―Porque no saben lo que dicen ttebayo ―declaró Naruto con voz firme―. La verdad es que yo…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Estoy saliendo con un chavon. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ya más de un año, van casi dos. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Estoy enamorado y saben que, me gustaría darle un varón. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>El desgraciado me hizo esperar”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>El celular de Naruto comenzó a sonar con aquella canción al recibir una llamada de Charasuke, quien sólo sonreía de lado al ver la cara de vergüenza del Uzumaki.</p><p>―Charasuke ―llamó enojado Sasuke a su gemelo―. ¿Estuviste haciendo otra de tus bromitas?</p><p>―¿Te molesta que le haga bromas a tu novio? ―preguntó sonriendo de lado.</p><p>―No digas tonterías ―respondió de inmediato.</p><p>―Pero recuerdo que ustedes se fueron de vacaciones solos ―comentó Sai mirándolos curioso―. ¿Qué anduvieron haciendo?</p><p>―Nosotros sólo hicimos…</p><p>
  <em>“Fiesta Fiesta </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y Pluma pluma Gay </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pluma pluma Gay </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pluma pluma pluma Gay x 4”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>―¡Charasuke! ―gritó su gemelo enojado al oír aquella canción que antes no estaba en su celular y más viéndolo jugar con el propio. Seguramente él hizo la llamada.</p><p>―¿Y a ti, Menma? ―preguntó Kiba con curiosidad―. Como tu hermano es gay y los gemelos son idénticos.</p><p>―A mí… ―comenzó a hablar Menma siendo interrumpido por su celular.</p><p>“ <em>Me gusta 'em grandes </em></p><p>
  <em>Me gusta 'em gruesos </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Me gusta 'em grandes”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Con su travesura del día hecha Charasuke se fue al baño un momento. Estaba tranquilo hasta que sintió algo duro en la parte baja de su espalda. Notando que Menma estaba pegado a él.</p><p>―Menma tu celular está clavándose en mi espalda ―dijo Charasuke con nervios.</p><p>―Oh déjame quitarlo ―dijo mostrándole el celular.</p><p>―¿Cuántos celulares tienes ahí? ―cuestionó Uchiha sintiendo algo duro aún.</p><p>―Ese no es un celular ―susurró Uzumaki mordiendo su oreja.</p><p> Luego de un largo rato Charasuke salió del baño caminando con dificultad volviendo donde sus amigos.</p><p>―¿Qué te retrasó tanto? ―preguntó su gemelo mirándolo con burla.</p><p>―Nada ―respondió avergonzado.</p><p>―¿No vas a sentarte? ―se metió Naruto mirando su incomodidad al andar.</p><p>―Yo creo que iré a casa ―dijo Uchiha caminando con dificultad.</p><p>Hasta que su celular empezó a sonar.</p><p>
  <em>“La cucaracha, la cucaracha</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ya no puede caminar”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>#<strong><em>Chiste 19</em></strong></p><p>En la aldea de Konoha los ninjas de la generación de Menma pusieron un reto: hacer reír al Namikaze. Todos lo intentaron fallando miserablemente, ya que Menma se mantenía serio ante todas las morisquetas y chistes que hacían buscando robarle una risa.</p><p>Todos se reunieron en el Ichiraku contando sus planes fallidos y como Menma siquiera hacia una mueca. De repente entró al local Charasuke y Menma discutiendo como siempre.</p><p>―No deberías estar enojado por pequeñeces ―dijo Menma sentándose a pedir una orden de ramen.</p><p>―Lo arruinaste todo por tus malditas carcajadas ―reclamó Charasuke.</p><p>Aquello logró captar la atención de los demás ninjas a quienes le intrigó saber cómo Uchiha logró tal hazaña. Por lo cual cuando Menma dejó solo a su acompañante los demás se acercaron a preguntar:</p><p>―¿Cómo lograste que Menma se riera de uno de tus chistes?</p><p>―¿Chiste? ―repitió preguntando con cara de fastidio―. Estábamos a punto de hacer el amor cuando le dije que soy casto y puro y el muy Dobe casi muere ahogándose de tanto reír.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>#Chiste20</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Naruto y Sasuke eran una pareja gay que vivía junta en un departamento, pero por miedo a los prejuicios de las personas y a que se inmiscuyeran en lo que no les concernía decidieron mantener su relación en secreto y pasar sólo como compañeros de departamento.</p><p>Un día Naruto regresó muy emocionado al haber sido ascendido en su trabajo por lo que al llegar corrió hacia su novio y lo abrazó muy feliz, recibiendo un bufido y un par de palmadas en la cabeza como felicitación de parte del moreno. Sin embargo, los ojos negros captaron de reojo a la vecina del edificio de enfrente mirándolos desde su balcón.</p><p>―Oh, diablos ―dijo Sasuke al oído de su novio.</p><p>―¿Qué sucede, Teme? ―preguntó el rubio preocupado.</p><p>―La vecina metiche nos está viendo.</p><p>―Tengo una idea ―exclamó Uzumaki susurrando―. A la cuenta de tres gritamos gol y fingimos que estamos mirando un partido de futbol.</p><p>―Bien ―asintió Sasuke imperceptiblemente y contaron hasta tres para luego gritar al unísono―. ¡GOL!</p><p>La vecina desde su ventana los miró saltando mientras se abrazaban con grandes sonrisas antes de decir:</p><p> </p><p>―Debió ser gol en contra porque estos dos patean para el otro lado.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>#Chiste 21</strong>
</p><p>Naruto y Sasuke protagonizaron una película muda en la cual se los mostraba llenos de amor por lo que fueron alabados por la crítica. Las personas imaginaban las más dulces palabras dedicadas entre amantes por las expresiones ensoñadoras con las que se miraban. Aunque la realidad durante la filmación era otra…</p><p>―Eres un bastardo amargado ―dijo Naruto mientras le sonreía mostrando sus blancos dientes.</p><p>―Eres un imbécil y perdedor ―respondió Sasuke tendiéndole la mano mientras los filmaban.</p><p>―Te odio, estúpido emo ―susurró el rubio sobre sus labios.</p><p>―Yo más ―contestó el de ojos negros rompiendo la distancia entre sus bocas para comenzar un largo y apasionado beso.</p><p>―Si así se actúan mientras dicen que se odian esta película sería porno gay si se amaran ―comentó el director de la película, Kakashi, viendo lo bien que “actuaban” sus estrellas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>#<strong>Chiste 22</strong></p><p>Naruto quería declarar su amor por Sasuke y estando completamente perdido en cuanto a qué hacer decidió pedir ayuda a su “futuro cuñado”: Charasuke. Ante tal petición el moreno sonrió comprensivo y juró que ayudaría al rubio a lograr que su gemelo lo aceptara. Lo ayudó sugiriéndole que usara canciones de amor para hacerlo, pero al no saber que música prefería Sasuke, Uzumaki dejó a Charasuke a cargo de elegir la música que usaría para declararse.</p><p>Al llegar la tan esperara noche, el rubio se paró bajo la ventana del Uchiha al que quería declararse y lanzó piedras a su ventana, causando que se rompiera y Sasuke se asomara con muy mal humor. De inmediato el de ojos azules dio “play” a la música que Charasuke puso para tan especial momento.</p><p>―Sasuke-Teme yo siempre quise decirte… ―comenzó a hablar siendo interrumpido por la música.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Ay mujer qué fácil eres</em></p><p>
  <em>Abres tus alitas muslos de colores</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Donde se posan tus amores”</em>
</p><p>―¿Qué estás insinuando? ―preguntó el azabache muy enojado.</p><p>―Nada, aunque dudé un poco cuando te ibas con ese maestro el tal Orochimaru ―admitió el blondo notando el entrecejo fruncido por lo cual quiso apagar la música y sin querer puso la siguiente mientras hablaba.</p><p>―Lo que pasa es que yo quería decirte que…</p><p>
  <em>“Tienes cero en actuación</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Diez en manipulación </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y una beca en el psiquiatra”</em>
</p><p>―Ahora sí te asesino ―gritó Sasuke saltando de su balcón con un chidori en la mano listo para asesinar al Uzumaki.</p><p>―No, Teme espera ―gritó Naruto huyendo de su ataque.</p><p>Mientras desde el tejado Charasuke se reía divertido de lo que causó sabiendo que esa era la peor forma de declararse a su gemelo.</p><p>―Idiota ―susurró sonriendo―. Al menos ahora tengo la casa para mí solo.</p><p>―El escenario perfecto para un homicidio ―dijo Menma a su oído sorprendiéndolo por la espalda―. Ya me enteré de que fuiste tú el que “desapareció” mis pergaminos por andar jugando con tu katon.</p><p>―¿Cómo? ―preguntó el moreno sorprendido creyendo que había sido un crimen perfecto.</p><p>―Mi gemelo tenía pruebas de que tú fuiste el responsable ―afirmó Menma con el rasengan en la mano mientras Charasuke imitaba a su cuñado y huía por su vida―. Mandó a una rana a llevarme las pruebas.</p><p>En ese momento Uchiha se dio cuenta que su cuñado no era tan idiota como creyó, ya que tenía preparado un seguro por si se le ocurría bromear y él cayó en la trampa. Mientras ambos escapaban lo único que pudieron pensar fue “<em>Estúpido cuñado”</em></p><p>Lo último que se oyó esa noche fue el sonido del rasengan y el chidori junto a los gritos de auxilio de Naruto y Charasuke.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No soy buena en inglés, asi que me ayudé con google traductor. Siento si hay errores</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>#Chiste 23</strong>
</p><p>Naruto nunca fue bueno en inglés, por lo que siempre odiaba cuando le tocaba esa clase, en especial cuando la maestra siempre les pedía que digan todo en inglés.</p><p>―Maestra necesito ir al baño ―avisó Naruto no aguantando las ganas de ir a vaciar su vejiga.</p><p>―In english, please ―dijo ella.</p><p>―I go bath ―trató de hablar el rubio sin saber siquiera si lo que dijo estaba bien.</p><p>―Very bad ―exclamó ella al oír la frase tan mal expresada― ¿Were you studying?</p><p>―Sasuke and me ―respondió Uzumaki tratando de adivinar que le estaban preguntando―. We were copulating all day (Estuvimos copulando todo el día).</p><p>―Oh my god ―expresó la profesora mientras Sasuke le arrojaba un cuaderno a la cabeza del rubio por decir semejante cosa delante de sus compañeros.</p><p>La maestra se enojó por la pelea que iniciaron Naruto y Sasuke, el rubio por no entender la agresión del moreno y éste por lo que dijo. Por lo que ambos fueron castigados teniendo que quedarse parados fuera del salón, en el pasillo.</p><p>―¿Por qué te enojaste, Teme? ―preguntó Uzumaki cuando estuvieron solos―. La maestra me preguntó si estudié y yo respondí ―luego le entró la duda―. Eso preguntó ¿verdad?</p><p>―“We were conjugating all day” (Estuvimos conjugando todo el día) ―dijo Uchiha en inglés aunque Naruto no entendió que dijo―. Eso querías responder, “estuvimos conjugando todo el día”.</p><p>―¿Y yo qué dije? ―cuestionó cruzando los brazos y ladeando la cabeza al no encontrar la diferencia con lo que dijo antes.</p><p>Uchiha respondió en un susurro mientras evitaba mirarlo de frente.</p><p>―¿Qué dijiste? ―preguntó Naruto al no oírlo―. No te oí ―Sasuke repitió nuevamente un susurro que el rubio no entendía―. Sigo sin oírte.</p><p>―¡Estuvimos copulando todo el día! ―gritó Uchiha completamente enojado por las veces que tuvo que repetir aquello sin percatarse de que era el receso por lo que los pasillos comenzaban a llenarse.</p><p>―Ah ―susurró Naruto al fin entendiendo lo que dijo―, pero eso también lo hicimos ayer ―comentó inocentemente hasta que notó la cara de odio del otro y allí supo que no le saldría barato su mal manejo de inglés. Y decidió que al día siguiente se metería a alguna página de inglés online.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>#Chiste24</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>En las aguas termales…</p><p>Sai y Naruto estaban dentro del agua caliente de un baño termal esperando a que Sasuke y los demás se les unieran.</p><p>—Amo las aguas termales —dijo Naruto sonriendo felizmente.</p><p>—Lo mejor de ellas es que puedes ver los penes de los demás.</p><p>—Ya te dije que no hables de eso —reclamó el rubio sonrojado—. Es vergonzoso.</p><p>—Es que esta ocasión es única —afirmó Sai con aquella sonrisa falsa.</p><p>—¿Por qué? —preguntó Uzumaki sin entender.</p><p>—Al fin veré el del Uchiha-bastardo —respondió divertido.</p><p>—¡No! Tú no puedes verlo, él te mataría si lo hicieras, de hecho, yo te mataría si pasara.</p><p>—Pero será inevitable en cuanto entre al agua o tenga que vestirse.</p><p>Naruto arrugó la boca enojado por lo que pretendía su compañero y tuvo que salir de sus pensamientos al ver a Sasuke llegando sólo con una toalla atada a la cintura. En cuanto estaba por quitársela para meterse al agua, Naruto saltó sobre él y puso sus manos en la entrepierna del Uchiha.</p><p>—¿Qué demonios haces? —cuestionó con fastidio Sasuke al tener las manos de su compañero ahí.</p><p>—¿Qué no es obvio? —preguntó Uzumaki mirando mal a Sai al ver que seguía con la mirada fija, buscando mirarle la entrepierna a su amigo.</p><p>—Si tenías ganas de chupármela sólo tenías que pedirlo —respondió Sasuke de manera neutral.</p><p>—Idiota, Sai quería mirar tu… —trató de justificarse Naruto—. Sólo lo estoy ocultando para que no lo vea.</p><p>—Dentro de tu boca tampoco podrá verlo, será el escondite perfecto —comentó Uchiha sonriendo con soberbia—. Ya que te ofreciste ayúdame a “ocultarlo”.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>#Chiste25</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Sasuke estaba en la cárcel de Konoha mientras Naruto y Sakura intentaban convencer a Kakashi de dejarlos pasar a verlo. Su maestro se negaba rotundamente a hacerlo, empero los menores insistían demasiado llegando a cansarlo.</p><p>―Ya les dije que no pueden pasar ―repitió por enésima vez con fastidio.</p><p>―Pero Sasuke-kun debe sentirse muy solito ―dijo mientras agachaba la mirada con pena y por lo que diría―. Quizás pueda hacerle una visita conyugal.</p><p>―¿Con una visita conyugal se puede pasar? ―preguntó el rubio ladeando la cabeza con confusión al no entender qué era “conyugal”, pero si con eso lo dejaba pasar con gusto lo haría.</p><p>―Shannaro ni siquiera sabes qué tipo de visita es esa ―protestó Haruno―. Así que yo me sacrificaré.</p><p>―Kakashi-sensei ¿qué es conyugal? ―cuestionó Uzumaki no dándose por vencido.</p><p>―Es sexo, Naruto ―respondió con simpleza mirándolo divertido―. Es una visita para tener sexo con el prisionero.</p><p>―¿Lo ves? ―preguntó Sakura codeando a Naruto con una sonrisa de victoria―. No puedes ir tú.</p><p>―Dicen que la cárcel cambia a las personas… ―comentó distraídamente Hatake.</p><p>―¡Y una mierda ttebayo! ―gritó Naruto enojado―. No me la pasé persiguiéndolo tantos años por nada.</p><p>―¡Pero Naruto ustedes son hombres!</p><p>―¿Y qué? ―interrogó el rubio mientras entraba a la prisión―. Eso no nos importó cuando lo hacíamos en el bosque, cuevas y en el Valle del Fin. Al menos la prisión tiene cama.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong><em>#Chiste26</em></strong>: Detector de homosexuales en Konoha</p><p>En la aldea de Konoha la Hokage se propuso identificar a todos los gays que hubiera entre sus shinobis, por lo que mediante una serie de preguntas dirían quien era homosexual y quien no. Los ninjas estaban enfilados para pasar frente a la Hokage y demostrar su “hombría”.</p><p>―Acérquese el primero, por favor ―pidió Shizune y el mencionado que no era otro que Rock Lee se acercó.</p><p>―¿Tienes algo que declarar? ―preguntó Shizune mirándolo a la espera de qué dijera algo.</p><p>―No, yo sólo quiero demostrar que soy un excelente shinobi aunque no maneje ninjutsu ni genjutsu.</p><p>―Ya, ¿y cómo lo lograrás? ―preguntó la rubia.</p><p>―Entrenando mientras uso las mallas ajustadas al cuerpo que me dio Gai-sensei, poniendo poses muy masculinas y cuando al fin lo consiga… ―dijo poniéndose en una de las posiciones que mencionó―. Gai-sensei y yo nos abrazaremos frente a la puesta de sol mientras lloramos y me acaricia con orgullo.</p><p>―Gay ―declaró Tsunade―. Siguiente ―llamó a Naruto quien se acercó muy sonriente.</p><p>―¿Sabes quién es este chico? ―preguntó Shizune mostrándole una foto de Sasuke.</p><p>―Claro que lo sé y es bastante feo ttebayo ―afirmó Naruto mirando mal la foto mientras Shizune revisaba si no se equivocó de foto como para que diga que Uchiha era feo―. Muy, muy feo. Es realmente feo que se haya largado con Orochimaru dejándome solito. Estúpido y sensual Teme.</p><p>―¿Qué prefieres? ¿Ser Hokage o traer a Sasuke de regreso a la aldea? ―cuestionó mirándolo fijamente.</p><p>―A Sasuke ―contestó sin dudar pensando en una respuesta que probara que no era gay―. Los Kages usan vestidos y yo no soy afeminado como para andar con eso, prefiero una pelea con el Teme, él y yo rodando en el suelo mientras nuestros cuerpos se rozan uno con el otro entre sudor y jadeos.</p><p>―Buenas respuestas ―dijo la Hokage, cuando Naruto se dio la vuelta para marcharse orgulloso de sus respuestas hasta que Tsunade gritó―. ¡Narutoooo! ―imitando la forma en que lo decía Uchiha.</p><p>―¡Sasukeeee! ―gritó en respuesta el rubio.</p><p>―¿Y todavía tengo que decirte yo la respuesta de si eres gay o no? ―preguntó retóricamente la Hokage.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Chiste #27</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Había estallado una gran guerra entre dos países y los ejércitos de cada uno peleaban a muerte. Todos los soldados que luchaban por la libertad intentaban traspasar las defensas del dictador que inició aquella guerra, Uchiha Sasuke. Los Aliados, dirigidos por el general Kakashi no encontraban manera de vencer sus férreas defensas por lo que a través de sus walkies talkies envió un mensaje a todos con sus órdenes a seguir. Luego de una noche completa de lucha interminable que el ejército de Uchiha iba ganando, vieron alzarse la bandera blanca desde lo alto de los muros que rodeaban el campamento donde estaban reunidos los seguidores de Uchiha.</p><p>―¿Se rinden? ―preguntó Kakashi sin poder creer que entregaran una victoria que tenían asegurada.</p><p>―Nuestro general y dictador no está en condiciones de seguir luchando ―dijo Sai, quien era uno de los subordinados de Sasuke mientras les hablaba desde lo alto del gran muro―. Le duele mucho el culo, ah y también la cabeza como para seguir esta guerra, pero no se preocupen que luego armará otra.</p><p>―Claro, para otra ronda le dolía la cabeza, pero para seguir planeando guerras no le duele nada ttebayo ―protestó Naruto apareciendo detrás de Kakashi.</p><p>―¡Naruto! ¿estas vivo? ―exclamó sorprendido el de cabellos plateados al verlo aparecer, cuando creyó perderlo en batalla―. Pero si creíamos que fuiste capturado por el enemigo.</p><p>―Yo cumplí con las ordenes que dio por los comunicadores “penetren al enemigo” ―explicó Naruto sonriendo orgulloso.</p><p>―Naruto yo dije “penetren a las defensas del enemigo” ―aclaró Kakashi tapándose el rostro con una mano.</p><p>―Entonces me equivoqué un poco ―admitió apenado rascándose la nuca―, pero dicen que es mejor “hacer el amor que la guerra”.</p><p>―¡Estúpido hippie! ―maldijo Sasuke mirándolo de mala manera desde lo alto de su muro.</p><p>―¡Bastardo dictador! ―gritó Naruto en respuesta.</p><p>―Yo puedo ofrecerme… ―sugirió Sai mirando lascivo al rubio enemigo―, de negociador de paz ―aclaró al ver la mirada asesina de su líder puesta sobre él, mientras Sasuke estaba haciendo señas de regresar con los demás y dejar de hablar con el enemigo.</p><p>―Kakashi enlísteme en la siguiente guerra ―pidió Naruto alzando la mano en señal de respeto poniéndola en su frente mientras se paraba derecho.</p><p>―¿Quieres llevar tus filosofías hippies a otros dictadores? ―cuestionó su general mirándolo horrorizado de que quisiera penetrar a todo dictador que se le cruce.</p><p>―No, conociendo al bastardo de Sasuke seguro inicia otra guerra cuando se le pase su jodido dolor de cabeza ―dijo Uzumaki haciendo un puchero mientras se cruzaba de brazos―. Y si no pobre de él si le duele la cabeza para darme una rondita, pero no para hacer guerras.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>#Chiste28</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Sasuke iba manejando en su auto con Naruto en el asiento de copiloto hasta que siente que el vehículo brincó levemente.</p><p>―Sasuke creo que atropellaste a alguien ―dijo el rubio mirándolo con reproche.</p><p>―Era un tope de la carrera ―respondió con simpleza.</p><p>―Ese “tope” dijo “Naruto-kun” ―afirmó Uzumaki como reclamo.</p><p>―Igual que el que pasamos la semana pasada cuando tú conducías y que decía “Sasuke-kun” ―afirmó mirándolo de reojo mostrando una sonrisa de victoria.</p><p>―Touche.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>#Chiste29</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Naruto quería dormir con su pareja, pero su hijo había llegado a arruinar sus planes.</p><p>Menma: ¿Puedo dormir contigo, papi?</p><p>Naruto: Menma tu papi y yo queremos dormir juntos. Tú ya estás grande, tienes cinco años.</p><p>Sasuke: Déjalo, Dobe. No me molesta.</p><p>Naruto: Pero, Teme…</p><p>Sasuke: Iré al baño. Enseguida regreso ―dijo yéndose sin oírlo. Cuando se fue los otros dos se miraron desafiantes.</p><p>Naruto: El Teme es mío.</p><p>Menma: Me quiere más a mí y por eso me dejó dormir aquí.</p><p>Naruto: Me ama más a mí.</p><p>Menma: Yo estuve dentro de él durante nueve meses.</p><p>Naruto: Pues si yo no hubiera estado dentro del cuerpo de Sasuke tú ni existirías ―alardeó justo mientras el moreno volvía.</p><p>Sasuke: Al sofá.</p><p>Naruto: Teme… yo puedo explicarlo.</p><p>Sasuke: Te vas al sofá por andar diciendo cosas pervertidas a nuestro hijo. ¡Fuera!</p><p>Menma movió los labios burlándose de su padre rubio, ahora que podía dormir solito con su papi.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>#Chiste 30</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>A Naruto se le habían caído los tomates de Sasuke, los cuales se estrellaron en el suelo quedando arruinados. Sabiendo que eso le costaría un fuerte regaño o una pelea no pudo evitar maldecir en voz alta.</p><p>―¡Verga! ―gritó con enojo aprovechando que estaba solo o al menos eso creía.</p><p>―Papá, ¿qué es verga? ―preguntó inocentemente Menma, su hijo de cinco años</p><p>―Es como le digo a la comida favorita de tu papi ―respondió nervioso, ya que si Sasuke se enteraba que dijo groserías delante de su hijo terminaría en el sofá.</p><p>En la tarde, al ir toda la familia de compras al supermercado, Sasuke fue con Menma por su lado y Naruto a buscar algunas verduras para compensar los tomates que arruinó anteriormente. Al Uchiha se le ocurrió pedirle a su hijo que le recordara a Naruto que eligiera bien los tomates. Su hijo muy obediente fue donde su rubio padre.</p><p>―Dice papi que no te olvides que le gusta la verga grande y bien jugosa ―dijo sonriendo Menma―. Qué tú siempre le das una chiquita y casi podrida.</p><p>―¡Menma! ―llamó Naruto escandalizado ante lo que dijo su hijo, ya que las personas a su alrededor le miraban raro.</p><p>―¿Qué pasa, papá? ―preguntó el menor sin entender―. Si no te apuras Orochimaru te va a ganar porque a papi le gusta más la verga que él le da.</p><p>―¡¿Qué le gusta qué?! ―preguntó dejando a su hijo un momento para ir donde su esposo―. ¡¿Cómo que te gusta más la verga de Orochimaru?! Claro como ese tipo alarga su cuello y lengua seguro también se alarga otras cosas.</p><p>―Chidori</p><p>Menma miraba todo sin entender porque su padre se enojó de que a Sasuke le gustaran más los tomates que Orochimaru le llevaba de regalo. Y eso que aun no veía la reacción de Sasuke cuando se enterara que Menma le decía “verga” a sus amados tomates por enseñanza del Dobe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>#Chiste31</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Ciertas féminas, como de costumbre, estaban peleando por la atención de Menma, pese a que éste ya tenía novio. Así que el susodicho, se metió a la discusión para poner fin al asunto, terminando enfrascado entre insultos hacia su persona.</p><p>―¡Eres un fácil! ―gritaron ellas sabiendo de la fama de mujeriego que tenía.</p><p>―No… ―iba a replicar Charasuke.</p><p>―No lo es ―respondió Menma interrumpiéndole―. Podrá ser un pésimo ninja, un despistado, torpe, coqueto, pero… ¿qué iba a decir?</p><p>―¿Qué no soy fácil? ―preguntó Uchiha mirándolo ofendido.</p><p>―Pero sí lo eres ―respondió Menma.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>#Chiste32</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Charasuke estaba en un juicio acusado de cometer actos ilícitos. Por ello decidió llamar a su novio Menma, quien era un reconocido abogado.</p><p>Menma: Estoy aquí para demostrar la inocencia de mi cliente, Uchiha Charasuke.</p><p>Juez: El acusado fue traído aquí acusado de ejercer la prostitución en vía pública.</p><p>Charasuke: No me estaba prostituyendo. Estaba regalándole rosas a las hermosas koneko-chan's.</p><p>Menma: Su señoría pido que se cambien los cargos y además de prostitución agregue adulterio agravado, daños y perjuicios a su pareja. También solicito una indemnización por agresión sexual.</p><p>Charasuke: ¡Oye! Eso no es cierto. No es mi culpa que siempre "te duela la cabeza"</p><p>Menma: Claro porque a ti, ninfómano nunca te duele nada.</p><p>Charasuke: ¡Sácame de aquí, hijo de puta!</p><p>Menma: ¡Señor juez dele cadena perpetua!  ¡Y declárelo un acusado hostil!</p><p>Juez: Cadena perpetua. ¡Caso cerrado!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>#Chiste33 conty del anterior.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Luego de que Menma metiera preso a su novio por andar de coqueto, Charasuke comenzó a escribir cartas donde narraba el infierno que vivía.</p><p>"He pasado tanto tiempo sin sexo que podría ser un otaku virgo"</p><p>"He pasado tanto tiempo sin sexo que al comer la banana de nuestro postre, la escupi antes de engullirla hasta el fondo"</p><p>"He pasado tanto tiempo sin sexo que me atragantó con mi comida a propósito para recordar el miembro de Menma"</p><p>"He pasado tanto tiempo sin mi novio que me empiezo a sentir heterosexual de nuevo"</p><p>"He pasado tanto tiempo sin sexo que le puse la foto de Menma a la almohada y me la folle"</p><p>Su compañero de celda de acercó al ver tantas cartas y le preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaba metido en la cárcel.</p><p>Charasuke: Un día completo</p><p> </p><p>PD : el chiste se me ocurrió gracias a un comentario de Rebeca 💜</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>#Chiste34</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Luego de meter a su pareja a la cárcel, Menma se sentía feliz de que su novio no pudiera volver a acercarse a ninguna “Koneko-chan”. Se le notaba tan orgulloso que hasta Kakashi se extrañó de la actitud de su compañero.</p><p>―¿No te preocupa que Charasuke esté en la cárcel? ―preguntó Hatake mirándolo curioso.</p><p>―Allí no puede serme infiel. No tiene a ninguna mujer cerca ―respondió seguro.</p><p>―Sabes que en la cárcel hay muchos hombres necesitados y tu novio no pasa precisamente desapercibido ―comentó intentando hacerlo entender.</p><p>―¡Diablos! ―gritó Uzumaki al darse cuenta de que el trasero de su novio corría peligro.</p><p>De inmediato fue a buscar la forma de conseguir la libertad de Uchiha antes de que se aprovecharan de su ninfómano novio… o viceversa. Al llegar a la cárcel notó extraños a los presidiarios. No decían obscenidades como siempre y parecían más limpios. Finalmente pudo ver a su novio para avisarle que podían irse a casa recibiendo una respuesta que no esperaba.</p><p>―¿Oí bien? ¿Dijiste que te quieres quedar en la cárcel? ―cuestionó Menma con furia y ganas de matar a Charasuke.</p><p>―Sí ―afirmó con la cabeza Uchiha―. La cárcel es genial. No tengo que trabajar, tengo comida gratis y me llevo bien con los demás presos. Hasta les estoy enseñando a coquetear como se debe sin decirle groserías a las koneko-chan.</p><p>Uzumaki tenía un tic en su ojo por semejante estupidez. De todas las tonterías que decía su novio esa se llevaba el premio, por lo que sin importarle su opinión lo jaló hacia afuera mientras Charasuke se aferraba de donde podía.</p><p>―¡Nos vamos! ―ordenó Menma forcejeando con el otro.</p><p>―¡No quiero! ¡Tengo una buena vida de vagancia aquí! ―gritó el moreno desesperado por quedarse en la cárcel―. ¡Y no hay nada que me haga cambiar de opinión!</p><p>―¿Así? ―cuestionó Uzumaki.</p><p>Una visita conyugal después…</p><p>―¡No se vaya, Charasuke-senpai! ―gritaban los presos en una situación de lo más bizarra para el pobre Menma.</p><p>―¡Descuiden! Seguro que regreso pronto. Siempre me confunden con un prostituto ―gritó despidiéndose de todos allí.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>#Chiste35</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Kakashi estaba dictando la clase de botánica en la que les explicó acerca de la fotosíntesis. Al ver que cierto mujeriego estaba coqueteando decidió preguntarle para llamar su atención.</p><p>―¿Qué excita a la clorofila? ―cuestionó el maestro.</p><p>―Menma ―respondió Charasuke sin pensar.</p><p>―¿Perdón? ―interrogó Hatake con una ceja alzada―. Sé que encuentras atractivo a Menma, pero es el piropo más raro que has hecho decir que puede excitar a las plantas.</p><p>―Usted preguntó “¿qué excita a esta fila?” ―acusó Uchiha mirándolo mal y luego señaló a las dos chicas que siempre peleaban por el otro―. Y en está fila es Menma.</p><p>―¿Te incluyes? ―preguntó con una media sonrisa Menma al mirar a Charasuke―. Tú también estás en esa fila, Ero-Teme.</p><p>―No me incluyo, pero a la salida podemos hablar de “polinización” ―comentó coqueto lanzándole una de sus rosas.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>#Chiste36</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Menma llegaba feliz del colegio, cuando su padre rubio lo vio entrar por la puerta sonrió y dijo:</p><p>―Bienvenido, Menma ―saludó alegre haciendo gestos con las manos para que se acerque a él―. Ven a darle un beso al que te dio la vida.</p><p>―Qué asco ―respondió el menor poniendo cara de repulsión―. ¿Y si mejor te doy un beso en la mejilla?</p><p>―¡A eso me refería! ―gritó molesto y ofendido―. El otro que “te dio la vida” está reservado para ser besado pura y exclusivamente por el bastardo de tu papi.</p><p>―Pensé que la abstinencia te hacía llegar a extremos peligrosos ―justificó el menor mirándolo más calmado.</p><p>―¿Cuál abstinencia? Si Sasuke siempre me la…</p><p>―Ahora sí estarás en abstinencia, Usuratonkachi ―susurró Uchiha de manera amenazante a su oído, listo para darle un castigo ejemplar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>#<strong><em>Chiste37</em></strong></p><p>—Teme —llamó Naruto emocionado mostrando su abdomen a su pareja—. Mira —dijo acariciando su propio vientre.</p><p>Sasuke se acercó a sobar la panza de Naruto con felicidad—. Oh Dobe estás embarazado.</p><p>—¡¿Qué?! —gritó lleno de ira—. No, estúpido. ¡Adelgace! Últimamente subí mucho de peso y no entiendo por qué .</p><p>—Mierda —susurró Sasuke—. Debo seguir rellenándote.</p><p>—¿Qué tanto murmuras?</p><p>—Qué seguiré amándote —dijo Uchiha más alto—. Gordo o embarazado te sigo eligiendo.</p><p> </p><p>                                                               "<em>Y gordo nadie más lo hará"</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.facebook.com/hashtag/chiste38?source=feed_text&amp;epa=HASHTAG&amp;__xts__%5B0%5D=68.ARDq2WQWhT8lYMOK2-Ufi5ffd1Gtqs_Md9xn6h51otPxR6ePytoVciCzFBRcAj7cPXBWWSqMuag3Vf_-l8Li-_pH3rfZH-cW4VR14FKVmCDLjDru_QzCVBqkWQCd6D7wILonWqmk5PiTX4Uu8h3e31zxHEl0yVyOBgjr9Lc1PiR_E50gtIPM5Pnww7r8sOa0ZLowTFc5acBp05OF4QL5AVuNyn2aHTODxOe6obQ1wlZgvJn6ItBOOJxkKJlwvE-oSUvPuy-zwgB64r2eW-xgTcTdm6saXPNUPEhDV-ROtsldrP3a9JpLXefGnVqDVIGMdqQ&amp;__tn__=%2ANK-R">
    <strong>
      <em>#Chiste38</em>
    </strong>
  </a>
</p><p>Kiba: Oye, Naruto ¿a ti te gusta BTS?</p><p>Naruto: Claro, soy muy fan. Conozco todo acerca de ese tema.</p><p>Kiba: ¿Así? ¿Qué significan las siglas entonces?</p><p>Naruto: BTS es Bastardo Trasero Sexy. Yo soy muy fan de las suculentas nalgas de Sasuke-Teme. En especial porque las puedo tener para mi solito y las conozco a profundidad.</p><p>Kiba: ...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong><em>#Chiste39:</em></strong> Crepúsculo</p><p>Menma se encontraba dormido en su cama hasta que sintió una gota de "agua" en su cara. Abrió los ojos viendo a Charasuke en el techo pegado como una cucaracha.</p><p>—Por tu bien espero que sea agua —dijo sentándose en la cama con cara de molestia.</p><p>—Bueno... En realidad —dijo bajando para responder en un susurro a su oído.</p><p>Un rato después, la policía sacaba esposado a Charasuke de la casa de Menma.</p><p>—¡Ya les dije que soy inocente! —gritó Uchiha enojado—. Sólo vine a visitar a mi enamorado, ¿acaso no conocen el romance con vampiros?</p><p>—¿Qué demonios es está cosa? —preguntó un oficial al ver su mano llena de brillitos.</p><p>—Polvo de hadas —respondió Charasuke—. Los vampiros lo usamos para volar, por eso brillamos como diamante.</p><p>—¡Lo vi esnifando ese "polvo de hadas"! —gritó Menma desde su ventana—. Por eso se está confundiendo de película.</p><p>—¡Tú cállate! —gritó Charasuke mirándolo mal—. Estás haciendo mucho escándalo por un poquito de baba que se me cayó sobre ti.</p><p>—¡Te denunciaré por invasión de propiedad privada, acoso y drogadicción! —amenazó Menma.</p><p>—¡Sólo te cumplía la fantasía romántica de vampiros de cualquier puberta! —se quejó Uchiha.</p><p>—¿Qué tiene de romántico que me acoses mientras duermo? —preguntó Menma muy enojado—. ¡Te voy a clavar una estaca!</p><p>—¡Mejor clavame otra cosa! —gritó con burla Charasuke, pero al ver la cara de Menma se arrepintió—. Mejor llévenme, oficiales.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong><em>#Chiste 40</em></strong>: seducción</p><p>Charasuke encontró una revista llena de frases románticas que, según decía, eran infalibles. Así que decidió ponerlas a prueba para invitar a salir a Menma.</p><p>—Tu cabello cual río de dorada miel y aroma igual de dulce —recitó lo que anotó en su mano.</p><p>—Me teñí el cabello hace tiempo, así que ahora es negro —corrigió mirándolo con seriedad.</p><p>—Eh...  Bueno... Entonces es como...  —se puso a pensar Charasuke buscando con que arreglar su frase—. ¡Aguas negras! Y de… ¿mismo aroma? ―preguntó dudoso al ver la expresión del otro,</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>—¡No me arrepiento! —gritó Charasuke mientras huía de un muy enojado Menma—. Si sobrevivo lo volveré a intentar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>#Chiste41</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Shikamaru: Debes renunciar a Sasuke</p><p>Naruto: ¡Jamás! Mi determinación por recuperarlo es como los músicos del Titanic.</p><p>Shikamaru: ¿Se hunde? ¿Es inútil? ¿No tiene esperanza? ¿Toca fondo?</p><p>Naruto: siguen firmes hasta el final, tonto. Y luego dicen que el Dobe soy yo.</p><p>Shikamaru: Pues su determinación terminó en el fondo del agua junto al barco.</p><p>Naruto: Creo que elegí mal el ejemplo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chapter 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>#Chiste42</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>―¿Charasuke alguna vez te ha dedicado una canción? ―preguntó Naruto a su gemelo con palpable curiosidad.</p><p>―Sí ―asintió secamente.</p><p>―Conociéndolo habrá sido muy romántica y llena de pasión. Él es tan cursi a veces ―comentó sonriendo animado el rubio―. Ojalá Sasuke me diera esos detalles tan dulces.</p><p> Menma arqueó una ceja recordando la canción que le dedicó su novio:</p><p>
  <em>“Plátanoooo  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Es el día del plátano, chi cheñol </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Plátanooo con doble porción </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Es el día del plátanoooo chi cheñol”</em>
</p><p>―Sí, muy romántico ―dijo con sarcasmo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Chapter 43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>#Chiste43</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Pregunta random en facebook : Si estuvieras en un omegaverse y tu olor fuera de lo último que comiste ¿Qué olor tendrías?</p><p>Naruto: Ramen</p><p>Sasuke : Tomates</p><p>Charasuke: Chocolates</p><p>Menma: No recuerdo lo último que comí.</p><p>Charasuke: Olerías a mí, kitsune-chan.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Chapter 44</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>#Chiste44</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Si ellos encontraran un desperfecto eléctrico primero y tuvieran que avisar a otro…</p><p>Naruto: Me electrocuté, no lo toques, Teme.</p><p>Sasuke: Me electrocuté, no lo toques, Dobe.</p><p>Charasuke: Mira, Menma si tocas esto te da más poder.</p><p>Menma: Mira, Charasuke toca esto cada vez que una chica se te acerque y verás como las impresionas aún más rápido.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Chapter 45</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Chiste45</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Recepcionista: ¿Estado civil?</p><p>Charasuke: Medio casado</p><p>Recepcionista: ¿Sexo?</p><p>Charasuke: Regular</p><p>Recepcionista: ¿Motivo por el que está en el hospital?</p><p>Charasuke: Menma</p><p>Recepcionista: ¿Razón?</p><p>Charasuke: Decirle a Menma que era regular en el sexo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Chapter 46</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>#Chiste46</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>—Ser tu novio es la segunda mejor cosa que me ha pasado en la vida, Menma ―dijo Charasuke regalándole una rosa con su coqueta sonrisa.</p><p>—¿La segunda? ―preguntó frunciendo el ceño, anticipando lo que podría decir el otro―. ¿Acaso tus koneko-chans son la primera?</p><p>—No, ¿cómo crees? ―cuestionó riendo―. La primera es conocerte ―respondió causando un leve sonrojo en su novio, por lo cual sintió ganas de molestarlo y arruinar el momento―. Nahh mentira, sí son las koneko-chans.</p><p>—Estúpido playboy ―gruñó listo para castigarlo por hacerlo ver como un tonto.</p><p>—Es broma, es broma, sí es conocerte —dijo intentando calmarlo—. No aguantas ningún chiste, joder.</p><p>—¿Sabes? Nuestro noviazgo también es la segunda mejor cosa que me ha pasado en la vida ―afirmó buscando cobrarse la broma de antes.</p><p>―Qué mala imitación haces de mí. A ver, dime ¿cuál es la primera? ¿Conocerme? ¿Besarme?</p><p>―No, la primera fue cuando te dio anginas y perdiste la voz por dos semanas.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Chapter 47</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>#Chiste47</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>―¿Sabes, Charasuke? ―preguntó Menma mirándolo seriamente como siempre―. A veces desearía que fueras como Jack en Titanic.</p><p>―¿Quieres que te dibuje como a mis gatitas francesas? ―cuestionó coqueto al escucharlo.</p><p>―Quiero que te hundas en el agua helada ―respondió con el ceño fruncido.</p><p>―¡Había espacio en la tabla! ―exclamó Uchiha con molestia.</p><p>―Entiendo a Rose y porque no había espacio en la tabla luego de descubrir esos dibujos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Chapter 48</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>#Chiste48</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>―Normalmente hay que pagar mucho dinero para tener a la vista un paisaje hermoso —dijo Charasuke mirando coqueto a Menma mientras se aseguraba de taparle la vista de la ventana—. ¿Qué se siente tenerme a mí adornando tu vista?</p><p>―Me hace sentir indigente.</p><p> ―¡Oye! ―protestó Uchiha mirándolo ofendido―. Yo soy como una obra de arte.</p><p>―Sí, una abstracta ―respondió Menma ignorando sus protestas.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Chapter 49</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>#Chiste49</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Menma: exijo que te disculpes por todas tus conquistas.</p><p>Charasuke : Oblígame, no me arrepiento.</p><p>Menma : Así que no te arrepientes de tus koneko-chan's (se truena los dedos listo para darle su merecido)</p><p>Charasuke : ¡Espera!  Yo puedo pedir perdón por mis conquistas, excepto por una.</p><p>Menma: ¿Así? ¿Cuál?</p><p>Charasuke : La tuya.</p><p> </p><p>Menma sintió un flechazo y un halo de vergüenza momentánea.</p><p> </p><p>Charasuke : Te amo y por eso eres mi conquista más valiosa y preciada. Sólo por eso es que tengo una por la cual no puedo pedir perdón, no menos, como cinco.</p><p>Menma: Te lo advertí ¡Rasengan!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Chapter 50</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>#Chiste 50</strong>
</p><p>Sasuke se había asesinado una gran cantidad de zetsus en su camino a la cuarta gran guerra shinobi, antes de reunirse de nuevo con los miembros del equipo Taka.</p><p>—¿Por qué aceptaste no matar a nadie de Konoha? ―preguntó Suigetsu curioso al enterarse de la decisión de su líder.</p><p>—Pues... ―dijo Uchiha rememorando el momento en que tomó esa tonta elección.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Naruto apareció repentinamente en el puente donde había sido asesinado Danzou y le dio todo un discurso a Sasuke sobre la amistad y el lazo que los unía. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"Ah se ve tan sexy el Dobe todo mojado. Está hablando, ¿qué me habrá estado diciendo? Mejor prestó atención"</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>—¿Aceptas Sasuke?  —preguntó Naruto mirándolo fijamente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Claro —asintió sin saber que aceptó.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Genial. Entonces no matarás a nadie de Konoha antes de matarme a mí.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>“¿Qué? ¿Qué acepté qué? Estúpido y sensual Dobe</em>”. Pensó Sasuke con molestia.</p><p> </p><p>―¿Y bien? ―preguntó el de cabellos blancos al ver como no terminaba la frase que inició.</p><p>―Fue una cuestión de orgullo como shinobi ―mintió, ya que jamás admitiría en voz alta el verdadero motivo.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>